FBI Rank
In the HoB Alternate Universe, FBI ranks are divided into four colour-coded categories denoting both pay grade, daily uniform, dress uniform, and clearance (regarding classification). ---- Red Red—lowest rank in the FBI. Food handlers, drivers, delivery handlers, sanitation and janitorial, Employees in the Red category do not move outside of this rank, though there are two separate distinctions within this rank: Red Rank and Crimson Agents Red Ranks Not usually referred to as agents, simply “Red Ranks” “I’m a Red Rank.” Crimson Agent Crimson Agents which is a title gained after years of service and experience, which allows them access to higher security clearence. Personal assistants to the big wigs are Crimson Agents One of the requirements to become a Crimson Agents is to have a Vocal Restrictor and Cochlear Regulators implanted. The Vocal Restrictor is a chip implanted in the tongue. A sensor within the chip can be activated to disable the movement of the tongue for communication. The Cochlear Regulator is a chip implanted into the cochlea of both ears. A sensor within the chip can be activated to disable hearing for temporary periods of time. Red Rank Uniform—Black suit with dark red pinstripe, dark red dress shirt, black tie, dark red left armband Crimson Agent Uniform—Black suit with dark red pinstripe, dark red dress shirt, black and dark red striped tie, dark red left armband with black line through the length wise centre. ---- Blue Blue—considered the 'Middle Grade' of the FBI. The majority of Junior Agents fall into this category. “Basic Blues”—agents belonging to this division are not inexperienced, simply unassigned to a certain group. Many agents like being Basic because it gives them the opportunity to work with many different divisions and enables them to travel to different part of the country. Blue Rank Uniform—Black suit with navy pinstripe, navy dress shirt, black tie, navy left armband. Available Decorum for Blue Ranks: Blue Star—a dime sized blue metal star with raised angles ---- White White—considered the 'High Grade' of the FBI. 1 in 100 is a Junior Agent, usually one that is being groomed and conditioned for that particular field White Rank Uniform—Black suit with white pinstripe, white dress shirt, black tie, white left armband “Basic Whites”—agents belonging to this grouping have not been assigned to a specific division, allowing them the opportunity to help where help is needed. Unlike Basic Blues, Basic Whites usually don’t travel from office to office, often staying in the office where they are assigned. Usually after a few years they will pick a division to work in Patriot League Division Motto: absit iniuria verbis "let injury by words be absent" Patriot Agents are few, only 241 in the FBI. To date, there have only been six Junior Agents assigned to this division. Much of their work involves a Patriot Agent temporarily taking charge of their own team of Basic Blues or more often Basic Whites for a case. These agents are called Patriot Agents Available Decorum for Patriot Agents: Americana Star—A dime sized star that has the pattern of the American flag on it. These are worn on the end of the collar. Known Agents: Patriot Agent John Scott Former Agents: Agent Astrid Farnsworth Specialities: Anti-American Protections Laws Justice Proclamation Banned Words Unpatriotic actions ---- Gold Gold—Considered the most elite of the FBI. Almost everything is considered classified within this rank and they come into limited to no contact with agents of the Red or Blue ranks. Only 15 jr agents in total Gold Rank Uniform—Black suit no pinstripe, black dress shirt, black tie, black left armband with a thin gold piping along the bottom edge Available Decorum for Gold Rank: Gold Star—a gold metal star with raised angles Gold Number-- Terrorism Observation Unit (Non sibi, sed patria "not for self, but for country) Domestic Terrorism Division Foreign Terrorism Division Fringe Science Unit Motto: a posse ad esse "from being able to being" There are 27 members of this Unit: 4 are Gold, 16 are White, 5 are White (jr), 2 are civilian consultants (the Bishops) Gold Agents~ Phillip Broyles, Olivia Dunham, Astrid Farnsworth, Charlie Francis -Cadaver Study Division Head of Division~ Agent Astrid Farnsworth Known Agents: Agent Flanders (morgue technition) -Observer Study Division Head of Division~ Agent Olivia Dunham -Pattern Study Division Head of Division~ Agent Charlie Francis Category:Half of Boston